The life and death of Dogmeat
by Swashbucler1
Summary: Its a shortish story about doggmeat, this is just the first 5 chapters/
1. Chapter 1

R.I.P DOGMEAT 2273 - 2277

Chapter 1

Dogmeat was the best dog you could find in the wastes. I remember it well, a few weeks ago i was searching around a PowerStation when i found the body of a wastelander that had been mauled by some vicious dogs. I was searching his body for ammo, food, chems etc when i found a note, it read:

Billy,

I'm sorry i stole it. You deserve to have it back. Remember the old scrap yard north of the Bethesda ruins? Look in the burned out buss in the Northwest corner, near an old red box car.

Tell Loreen i still love her, and I'm sorry for everything. I hope somebody finds this before the buzzards tear it to pieces.

Your loving brother

John.

So i took the note and decided to find this scrap yard and give his brother the note. It was late so i wandered into the building and spent the night there, i would get going in the morning.

Chapter 2

It was morning, i couldn't say what time but the sun was out and thank god it wasn't raining, i had a long walk and rain was the last thing i needed. Nothing really happened i ran into a few boatflys, mole rats, vicious dogs etc, i decided to stop off at Megaton to get directions to the Bethesda ruins. Thankfully the vault dweller was there, he's been everywhere, he told me exactly where to go, so i filled up my water bottles in "The water of Atom" i got 5 stimpacks off Moira Brown and Leo at the brass lantern gave me a good deal for some iguanas on a stick and some pork 'n' beans. I left Megaton and headed off to the Bethesda ruins, unfortunately for me the vault dweller told me that its full off raiders, i sett off (Again) and the same old really, a boatfly got me right in a weak spot in my leg and i had to use a stimpacks, i ate 2 of my iguanas on a stick and 1 of my pork 'n' beans before i was close, i knew i was close because i could see the smoke form a fire, and the foul stench of rotting flesh was burning my nostrils, and if that didn't seal it the building had Bethesda written in big letters. It was dark so i decided to sleep and go in the morning, hopefully i could bypass the ruins without being seen.

Chapter 3

I was woken roughly, It was still dark , a raider had a combat shout bun in my face and was shouting something, i couldn't tell what it was, then something i could understand "GET UP! NOW". I slowly stood up with my arms in the air, "WALK!" he shouted gun at my back, so i marched towards the Bethesda ruins hoping i want going to end up like the guy chained to the wall with no head.

Once we got there he hit me over the head with his shotgun and knocked me unconscious. I woke up about an hour later in a dark room with about 5 other people, they weren't raiders they were slaves and the raiders had taken my rucksack, luckily though i still had the letter in my pocket, they were not getting that treasure or whatever it is. After my eyes had adjusted to the dark i could see the people clearly, one of them had a pipboy and was checking the conditions of his limbs, witch was pretty bad, there was an old man there he looked starved he had lost both legs (It was obviously done by a ripper in poor condition) he was covered in blood, i fumbled around in my pocket and i had 1 stick pack, 3 10mm bullets and in the other pocket i had 1 rad-x and a dart and some sand. My legs hurt pretty bad but not as much as my head, i limped over to the old man with missing legs, they were bleeding pretty bad, i gave him the stick pack and the bleeding had stopped and i could see it scabbing over i ripped some of my shirt off and wrapped it around some of the wounds on his arms. He thanked me and went to sleep, as did i.

Chapter 4

There was light coming through a hole in the wall. Then the door burst open and a raider girl came in. "YOU!" she pointed at me "COME WITH ME!" i stood up and limped out the door she shut and locked it, i noticed she was carrying a 10MM. I didn't see any other raiders, i dug into my pocket and pulled out my dart, i threw it at her eye and she fell over, i took the gun and put a shot in her face, i hoped it wouldn't attract any attention, i searched her pockets, she had 4 bobby pins, 2 10mm clips, 21 bottle caps and a key with slave room written on it (Misspelled) i put the key in the door and hurried the slaves out and asked them to sit on the floor. I went through another door it had 4 hunting rifles 2 10MM guns, 3 stimpacks 22rad-x , 3 radaway and a key to undo the slave necklaces i took and hunting rifle for my self and i gave the slaves the other guns, Unlocked there necklaces spread out the rad-x and gave the man without any legs the stimpacks and a 10mm, i carried him into a room with a mattress after killing the 3 raiders in there, i gave him some of the food so he could be comfortable and safe till i came back later. 2 found 2 of the slaves dead so i took the ammo I searched around till' i found my rucksack. Then i ran off north to the scrap yard.

Chapter 5

I arrived at the scrap yard 7 hours later. I wandered over till i found a destroyed buss, there was growling and a bunch of raiders shooting at something, i shot one of them and the other 3 ran away, i looked inside and there was a dog with a tag reading Doggmeat, i unchained him and he licked me "Wow" i said "Your the first dog who hasn't fried to kill me, i bet your master has taken good care of you until now, would you like to come with me?" he licked me again and it barked softly. There was a note tied to his collar it read:

Dear Billy

I'm sorry i stole this, when you find Doggmeat tell Loreen i still love her.

Please forgive me

Billy.

I'm guessing this what he stole. Doggmeat was badly injured, he had 3 broken legs, 2 bullet wounds and missing ear, i used a stimpacks on each leg and then tied him to my rucksack with some surgical tubing i found, then i fed him one of my iguanas and wandered off to megaton. It took me about a week to reach there, we weren't really bothered by any animals, we ran out of food for the last 3 days and water the last 2. I Hurried to Springvale where i luckily found some radiated scraps of food and 3 grognack the barbarian comics. I stayed in a house in Springvale that night. The next day Dogmeat was walking quite well then, he fell over a few times, we made it to megaton. I rented a room in that pig moriartys saloon, i got some water for Doggmeat and some Nuka cola for me. In the morning i filled up all my water from the lord of atom. I bought a few pieces of food from the brass lantern, i bought 10 stimpacks from Moira and came back to see that Dogmeat walking well, i gave him 2 stimpacks just in case. I fed him some scraps. And let him wander round megaton keeping himself safe and recovering. I stayed down in moriartys saloon and talked with gob and listen to GNR. The next day i had to do my job, i am a great regulator.

Chapter 6


	2. Chapters 6

Well, the next day i had to go out and catch me some criminals, i had collected the fingers of the raiders and i desperately needed some caps.

By the next day Dogmeat was walking properly and his legs had almost all healed up, i sold Moira the surgical tubing i doubt ill be needing it again and i spent those 7 caps on some more ammo (You never know when you might need it), then we left megaton not know what we were going to run into but the first thing i needed to do was visit the regulator HQ.

Chapter 7

It took us a good few days to arrive at the regulator HQ. When i arrived Senora Cruz was shooting the giant rad scorpions with her 10MM (Thats the problem, allot of regulators wont use any weapon other than the 10mm, i don't mind as long it works) "STAY HERE!" I said to Doggmeat, i didn't want him to get hurt, i pulled out my hunting rifle crouched and took the talk right off one of them, they both came at me, i jumped up on the rock and fired hoping i could take at least one of them out before they got me, i hit one of them and it stopped the other one was close now, thats when Doggmeat ran at it biting at it "NO!" i shouted ad shot at it again it turned for me Doggmeat was biting it but it wasn't doing anything i had to use something quick, i pulled out a 10MM and fired randomly at it, i took it out quicker than i expected i guess Doggmeat really was injuring it.

I headed back over to senora and traded the fingers in for 25 caps and some food/stimpack/water, one of the regulators gave the directions to a cave in the mountains where a man nicknamed James the rascal was hiding, that was my top priority at the moment but i had to get this dog back to that mans brother, although i had got quite attached to this poor dog.

Chapter 8

I was about halfway to this cave when i came across a terrible smell..... I muttered "super mutants" under by breath. "stay here Doggmeat, its too dangerous" he did as he was told and i crept towards where the smell was coming from, there was the body of a poor wastelander who had a combat shout bun by his body and 12 shells in his pocket, i slowly loaded them into the gun as i crept round the corner. "I SMELL HUMAN" shouted one of the mutants, i ducked into a pile of rubble as not to be spotted, they ran past not seeing me i felt relived "DOGGMEAT!" i shouted, allot louder than i intended, they turned around "OH SHIT!" i pulled out the shoutbun and fired at his head, lucky shot i took it straight off, the next one pulled out a super sledge, i jumped out and dodged i dropped the combat shotgun and he smashed it "SHIT!" i yelled, i pulled out the 10 mm and shot the sledge out of his hand, he came running at me and tripped over a raider trap that dropped a dead animal carcass on his head which took him down, i shot him repeatedly just in case. "Wait.... raiders trap?" i went to get Doggmeat and saw him getting shot by raiders "Mother fuckers!" i shot them all and took what they had. Lucky for me Dogmeat was okay he had killed to raiders, he was back to stage one though (I wish i hadn't sold that surgical tubing) i used 3 stimpacks on Dogmeat and tied him to my bag with some string witch seemed to hurt him a little, he only got shot in one of his legs to hopefully he will heal faster.

Chapter 9

It was a long walk to this cave, well longer than it would of taken assuming Dogmeat hadn't been crippled again he was walking by the last day though so its all good. We arrived and i asked Dogmeat to hide outside, i dug into the sand and i have him a few scraps of food and some water. I pulled out the hunting rifle and steadied my aim, i turned my light on as it was dark and i walked slowly trying not to be heard. I got to the end off a long tunnel where there were lights on a desk, some filling cabinets, a set of shelves and a fridge and a chair, i looked through his stuff for things i could use (He wouldn't be using them after he was dead) then all of a sudden i heard Doggmeat barking loudly. I ran out to see what was going on, it was James the rascal, i put my hunting rifle to his head and asked him if he knew a Billy "as a matter of fact a do" he said "But you will have to let me free if you want me to tell you" i had a duty as a regulator but something inside me let him free i don't know if it was my compassion for the dog or just the fact that I'm a bit of a softy inside. He told me that he was staying in tenpenny tower , i knew what that was but right then i needed to get a finger to hand in to the regulators. There was a large ground of raids not far away and i put one finger to one side so i could say it was james'.

Chapter 10

I arrived at the regulator HQ and luckily Senora believed me and i got my caps.

I headed off to megaton to restock on stuff. I stayed in moriartys saloon and Dogmeat wandered around. I bought a few Nuka colas stoked up on water and bought a few pieces of food and 5 stimpacks. Now i need to head to tenpenny tower, but I'm goanna enjoy the rest of the day and stay in and laze in ym room while Dogmeat wanders around.


	3. chapters 11

Chapter 11

It was morning, Gob said around 10AM and i had to get going or i would never make it to tenpenny tower. I had just left megaton and i had quite a long walk i would have to stop on the way but i could do it in a day. It was about midday and it started to rain (Just my luck) i took shelter under a rock and i made a small fire, i shared some food with Doggmeat and some water. It was late, i would say about 11pm when it had stopped raining so i decided to set up camp so to speak. (After all i was only halfway there and it gets very dangerous at night)there was probably yao gui, mole rats, vicious dogs and rad scorpions all around so i snuffed out the fire the coals where still hot, i grabbed a stick and put it across the opening witch my jacket on it, i grabbed another stick and i had a small blanket in my rucksack, i put it across the other side with a small gap at the bottom, so i could see out and also because it wouldn't fit the whole way. I lay my head down on the rucksack after putting some water and crispy squirrel bites out for Dogmeat i told him not to leave are small cave area.

Chapter 12

It was morning... i think or it might be after noon, there is no way to tell in the wasteland. I packed my stuff away and got going.

It took us a few hours to reach tenpenny tower but it wasn't that bad. I pressed the buzzer "Fuck off zombie" came from the speakers, "Is that how you treat all your guests?" I asked "Oh sorry i thought you where that damn ghoul" "No" i replied, the massive gates opened, "Sorry" said the guy behind the gate "Its fine" i replied as i walked past, he looked a little embarrassed.

I walked in "What do you want?" asked on of the guards "I'm looking for a man named Billy, have you seen him" "Billy?" he asked "Yeah i think so, try asking the man upstairs, the one with the cloths shop" "Alright" i replied "Thanks".

I headed up to the room "Hi" he said cheerfully as i entered the room "O HAI :D" i said "Do you know a man named Billy?" "Yeah, i do he shopped here for a while, he left though" "Do you know where he went?" i asked "I have no idea you would have to ask Mr tenpenny he knows the comings and goings on everybody" "Thanks"

So i left to visit Mr tenpenny.

I got to his suite and he was sat down "Hello" said Mr. Tenpenny "And what is it you want?" "I wondered if you know the wear abouts of a man named Billy?" "Yes" replied Tenpenny "Could you tell me?" "Maybe" replied tenpenny "but you will have to do something for me first" "What is this?" i asked "I need you to get rid of my ghoul problem" "NO! I have nothing against the ghouls" i replied "How about i give you some caps" "How about no" replied tenpenny "now get of my suite"

I left and i went down, a couple of people knew who he was, and one person knew where he went, his girlfriend "He went to GNR, but you had better hurry"

I Stayed in a room and was going to get going in the morning, i borrowed a bowl for Dogmeat and gave him s'more food, i got a little more food and water and also some stimpacks, i was all out of caps.


	4. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

I needed to get to GNR, i had just woken up to Doggmeat barking. "What is it boy" i asked. He was scratching at the door. I opened it up And i heard a gun shot, i slammed to the door and went against the wall. "Shit!"I exclaimed. I opened the door slowly, there was that ghoul who was trying to get in the front gate, the one Mr Tenpenny wanted me to kill. Him, some other ghoul "AAAAARGH" i heard "Shit" i exclaimed, "A FERRAL!" I slammed the door shut again, i pushed my dresser over the door, all i could hear was screams and the screeches of ferals. I looked out the window, 3 ghouls, feral, i always wondered about those storys of people climbing down the drain pipe, i put one foot on the window ledge and held onto the pipe, a bit of it fell off, so i stepped back in. I sat one the bed thinking about anything but whats happening to the other people. Someone was knocking on my door... "Hello?" Nothing. "Hello?, who is it?" "Roy, Roy Philips" Oh, he was the one i was asked to kill "What do you want?" "Its over now" He said, "Safe?" i asked "Yeah, the ferals have retreated into a dark, dank power room" he tried to open the door, "There's a dresser in front of it mate" I said, "Can you move it?" He asked "Yeah, give me a second".

Chapter 13

I moved it out the way and the door opened, "Ah, nice to meet you train wreck to face he said" I laughed, "Why did you do this?" "Everyone here is a ghoul hater, except you, i don't know you and you haven't shot me yet so I'm guessing your not"

"OoOoOh i said you don't know though" His tone changed, he pulled his Chinese assault rife off his back "Are you?" "No" i laughed "You guys are all human on the inside" "your a good man" He said and held out his hand, i shook it. "Its been good meeting you" I said "Ditto" he replied "If you ever need a place to stay Tenpenny is open to you my friend" "Thanks" i said, "I must be off, places to go, people to see" He laughed. "Do you know the way to GNR? I have a basic idea, but I'm not to sure, easy to get lost around here you know"

"As a matter of fact i do" He gave me some free food and drinks and all the stimpacks (Ghouls don't need them) I set off, there where a few Ferals hanging around outside (Target Practice).

So i was set of to GNR, i did a sum in my head, it should take me... 3 days, maybe 2 if we don't run into any trouble... so thats 4 days then?


End file.
